


Power Rangers Teen Animals

by DillonPower



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this adaptation of Zyuohger, five teens will come together to defeat the Deathgalien Army to defend Earth from being destroyed. Four of the teens are lifelong friends from a world where animals and humans are connected. The other is from the human world. Watch them defend Earth as they struggle with finding their true selves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Zoo Rangers get their powers and learn about their past.

Earth is the home to many species of animals. Since Earth's creation, the animals lived in peace with the humans. Bonds were even formed between some humans and animals. 

One day in the distant past, a group of animals gathered and created a separate world that connected the spirits of humans and animals together. The world was known as the Supreme Kingdom. In this place, five humans with certain animal connections had the ability to become powerful warriors.

The warriors defended their world from the forces of evil. When they thought they had defeated the enemy, they took a break from fighting. The warriors tried staying together, but one of them got sucked into the human world.

Centuries later, the descendants of the warriors live their lives not knowing about the past of their relatives. In the Supreme Kingdom, four of the descendants were best friends.

Sarah, Ariana, Brent, and Dillon were in the middle of the park enjoying the day. The four were lifelong friends since they were all born. Before they got a chance to fulfill their agenda for the day, a disruption happened in the meadows at the top of the hills. 

This meadow is the home of the beloved TeleCube. Legend has it that the TeleCube is the only connection between the Supreme Kingdom and the human world. Each side had an empty slot in the middle, but the group had no idea about what went inside. 

The TeleCube is usually floating still above the ground. But now, the item is shaking and glowing out of control. The reason was unknown to the four teens. Behind the teens, one parent from each teen appeared with a concerned look on their faces.

"What are all of you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"Honey, we need to tell you something." Her mother said. "When our world was created, five  warriors, which are our ancestors, were chosen to defend our world from evil. When they believed that they had won, they began having families. They passed down the rule that states if evil ever returns, the powers would go to the current generation."

"Wait. There are only four of us. Where's the fifth?" Dillon asked. 

"Great question. One of the original warriors got sucked into the human world through the TeleCube." His father explained. 

"I knew the legend was true."

"Listen. You four need to travel to the human world. Evil has risen there and they need your help."

"But how will we get there?" Ariana asked. 

"Through the TeleCube. The way to open the portal is to use these." Dillon's father held a tray that held four cube devices. 

"Put these in the slots and they will transport you to the human world. Once in the other world, the devices will return to you so you four can transform." Brent's father told the group. 

"What are they called? How will we find the fifth member? What will our lives be like in the other word?" Brent asked.

"The transformation device is called a SwitchCube. The last member will know about what they need to do. About your lives in the human world, you all need to stay there until the evil is defeated. You all can return when your mission is complete."

The teens each grabbed a SwitchCube and faced the TeleCube. Once they placed the pieces in the slots, the top hatch opened to show a blue portal. The four waved goodbye to their parents and were soon sucked into the human world.

In deep space, a black spaceship flew across the galaxy. A blast exited the ship and it blew up a planet. Inside the ship, the Deathgalien crew laughed as they destroyed the planet.

The Deathgalien crew is lead by their leader, Prince Shredder. The four generals at his side are Bloxer, Cubanite, Nalia, and Rigid. Their mission is to destroy the planets that don't conform to their rules. 

"Master, can you believe we are about to attempt our hundredth planet?" Bloxer said. "The other ninety nine just wouldn't agree to our rules."

"Please tell me, why is Earth our next target?" Cubanite asked the prince. 

"It's simple. Earth is known to conform easily, so they better obey our commands. If not, it will be destroyed like the others." Stated Prince Shredder as he got out of his chair to stand in front of the viewing screen.

The large screen showed a town on Earth being attacked by the Deathgalien henchmen known as Wibbils. Innocent citizens were being harmed at the pleasure of the Deathgalien crew. 

Meanwhile, the four teens landed just outside the attacked town. Dillon helped his friends up and they all searched the area. The only other person there was another teen boy. Ariana and Sarah gently made their way to the boy. 

The boy noticed the two girls approaching him and he became happy. He moved in between the two and placed his arms on their shoulders. 

"My name is Jace. It's very nice to meet you two." Said the boy. Jace noticed Dillon and Brent a few feet away. He saw Ariana and Sarah looking intently at their friends. "Are these boys with you two?"

"Yes they are. They're are friends. Just friends, and nothing more." Sarah stated. 

"What are you four doing here?"

"We were sent here from our world to protect this world from evil. We were given these." Said Brent as he held up the SwitchCube. 

"You have one of those? So do I. My father gave me mine a few minutes ago."

The five teens gathered in a circle and each held their SwitchCube in the center. Each glowed a different color. Their meeting was soon ended when they heard screaming. 

The teens arrived in the town and saw the Wibbils destroying everything in sight. At first, the group didn't know what to do, and then they saw a little girl being grabbed by a Wibbil. At that sight, the group immediately opened their SwitchCubes and morphed.

"Animal Instincts, Awaken!" The group shouted and each one was surrounded by a different colored cube. Jace with red, Sarah with blue, Brent with yellow, Dillon with green, and Ariana with white. Soon, the teens were morphed into Power Rangers. 

"King of the sky, ZooEagle!" Said Jace. 

"Queen of the ocean, ZooShark!" Said Sarah. 

"King of the savannah, ZooLion!" Said Brent. 

"King of the forest, ZooElephant!" Said Dillon. 

"Queen of the snow fields, ZooTiger!" Said Ariana.

The rangers soon fought the Wibbils and freed the little girl. Just as they thought the enemy was finished with, Rigid appeared.

"You stupid earth beings, you know nothing. You will conform to us or suffer dangerous consequences." Stated Rigid. 

"Never! The five of us will serve and protect our planet if it's the last thing we do!" Yelled Jace. 

The rangers attacked Rigid, and they won. When Rigid was down on the ground, Nalia teleported down and inserted a coin into a slot that was on Rigid, and then she teleported back up. Rigid then became giant. 

When the rangers thought they couldn't do anything, their morphers glowed. The yellow button shimmered, so they pressed it and twisted their SwitchCubes to summon their zords. 

Five zords appeared and each ranger went inside their personal zord and place their SwitchCube in the center. The zords were first cubes, but changed into animals. A red eagle, blue shark, yellow lion, green elephant, and a white tiger formed from the cubes and attacked the giant Rigid. 

When Rigid got stronger, the rangers summoned three rings and Jace, Sarah, and Brent jumped through them. Dillon and Ariana tried leaping through, but the rings wouldn't let them. 

"I guess it's first come first serve." Dillon said to Ariana.

The red, yellow, and blue zords reverted back to cubes and stacked on top of each other. Once the three were connected, they opened up to make the CubeKing Megazord.

The CubeKing Megazord, elephant zord, and tiger zord all attacked Rigid. After a long battle, Rigid was destroyed.

Later that night, the teens demorphed and visited the town lake. Their zords, now miniaturized, joyfully played around the team. 

"So, does this mean that we're a team?" Jace asked. 

"It does. And it means that you are our new friend." Brent stated. "But, where would we stay?"

"You all can stay with me at my place. Only my father and I live there, and it's a huge house."

"That sounds great." Said Ariana. "What should we call ourselves?"

"Let me think. How about the Zoo Rangers?"

Each member agreed to the name and were happy with the decision to move in with Jace. Well, almost everyone was happy about moving in with the red ranger. Dillon stood off to the side, being quiet. 

Jace walked over to his teammate. "Is there something wrong, Dillon?"

"I don't want to be in your debt by having you do things for me." Dillon said. 

"I won't think of it as you being in debt. I'll think of it as a friend helping a friend."

Dillon slowly turned toward Jace and the two joined the others as they all walked to Jace's house. The real reason why Dillon didn't want to move in with Jace was because Dillon has a major crush on the red ranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the story. Please leave ideas on what you what to happen.


	2. Help Is Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The foreign rangers experience a taste of the human world. Dillon thinks that he's better without help from the other.

In the morning, the foreign Zoo Rangers woke up in an unfamiliar place. Then they remembered that they had decided to move in with the red ranger.

Dillon awoke next to Jace. At first, he was scared because he didn't know how the leader would react. Then he realized that it was Jace that suggested that they shared a bed since that he didn't have many things to sleep on.

The group got dressed and tried visiting the mall. Since the four foreign rangers didn't know the human world rules, they just ran around the building like little children. Brent climbed up the tree that was in the center of the mall, Ariana bought drinks and Jace had to pay for them, Sarah jumped into the fountain to swim, and Dillon stayed against a wall.

As Jace tried to gather his friends and try to make them seem normal, Dillon took out his journal. He wrote down all that he had seen since he arrived in the human world, and about how he feels about Jace. All of a sudden, he saw Jace being pulled into the fountain by Sarah. He quickly wrote that down and went to help the red ranger.

When Dillon, Brent, and Ariana reached the fountain, they tried grabbing Jace. Sarah didn't like that they were ruining her fun, so she used her water powers to make them all fall into the water. Since she wasn't paying attention, a crowd of people saw her use her powers. The rangers quickly made their way out of the mall. 

"Why would you four do those things?" Asked Jace as they all were exited the mall. 

"We don't know what to do in this strange new world. We thought we could have fun and enjoy ourselves." Brent explained. 

"We're deeply sorry if we made you upset. Are you mad at us?" Ariana asked. 

"No, I'm not mad. And none of you need to apologize for your actions that you've just done, none of you knew the rules. By the way, Sarah, do you have powers?" Said Jace. 

"Yes. We all have powers. I have water powers, Ariana has snow powers, Brent has lightning powers, and Dillon has earth powers. We use them all the time in our own world." Sarah told her leader.

"Well, none of you can use your powers unless we are fighting the enemy. You four need to act like regular humans in order to blend in." After said had said that, the group went to the park. 

In space, the Deathgalien party were in their ship. Nalia was prepping her blaster, Cubanite was typing codes into the control system, Bloxer stood in front of the viewing screen watching Earth, and Prince Shredder sat in his thrown.

Prince Shredder looked like a regular human. He had dark black hair, blue eyes, a wonderful smile, and an amazing jawline. He really is an intergalactic alien who has his eyes set on conforming planets to follow his every rule so he can rule the entire universe.

"Prince, what do you want to do about Rigid?" Bloxer asked. 

"Don't worry about that weakling. We're better off without him. He's too impulsive anyway." Replied the prince as he made his way to Nalia. "Nalia, I want you to find me a monster that would be promising enough to conform a planet."

"As you wish." She said and then left the room.  

The monsters are used to help conform planets. They are all kept in a holding area on the bottom of the ship. Prince Shredder made a promise that states if any monster is successful, they would be second-in-command in the ruling of the Deathgalien.

Prince Shredder moved toward Cubanite. "I want you to make more growth coins, just in case we need them." He said. 

"As you wish, Master."

Down on Earth, the Zoo Rangers joyfully played in the park. All except Dillon, who was writing in his journal. Jace noticed the green ranger all by himself, so he walked over.

"Why don't you join us?" Jace asked.

When Dillon looked at Jace, he didn't know what to say or do. His hands shook, which made his journal fall to the ground. Pages fell out and scattered over the ground. 

"I'll help." Stated Jace as the two boys picked up pages.

"I got this by myself. I don't need help." Dillon stated. Of course, Jace didn't hear. 

When the pages were rounded up, Jace handed them back one by one. Dillon put back the sheets in the order that he wanted them to be in. Before Jace handed back the last sheet that he had, he glanced down on the front side of the paper. Dillon began getting nervous, knowing that the page Jace had was a romantic page about him.

"Don't look at that!" Yelled Dillon as he snatched the page from Jace, which caused the page to rip.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to invade your privacy." 

"It's fine. Just don't ever look at anything from my journal again, you promise?"

"I promise."

"Good."

"Dillon, are you alright?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because, you've been distant all day. Even your best friends are getting worried about you. Is something going on?"

"It's something I can't tell you." Dillon said as he started to walk away from everyone. 

Jace gently grabbed Dillon's arm and turned him around. The two made eye contact with each other. 

"Dillon, you can trust me. If you don't, you can surely trust the others. I want to help you out."

"I don't need help! I just need to be alone right now!" Screamed the green ranger, which caused the others to look. Sure enough, the other rangers had worried expressions on their faces.

Meanwhile in space, Nalia walked around the holding area for the monsters. She searched for the right monster that could do the task. Her search didn't take long when she saw the one she thought might work. She opened his door.

"Shellmaster, I want you to go and try to obey the orders of Prince Shredder." Nalia said. 

"If you say so." The monster said and them was sent down to Earth. 

In the park, Jace sat on a swing holding the piece of Dillon's journal that was torn off. Only a few words were on the piece, but he could tell that the words were romantic.

"Beautiful eyes, great smile, caring personality." Jace read off the paper to himself. Then he starting thinking that this must be about either Ariana or Sarah.

Before he had a chance to read anymore of the paper, he heard screaming from town. He gathered the other three and made their way to the disturbance. 

When they arrived to town, the monster was attacking buildings. People were running away in fear, but one person was one the ground. 

"Why won't any of you people want to conform? If you do, I'll make sure that you don't die." Shellmaster said. 

"Who are you?" Ariana asked. 

"I'm Shellmaster, and I'm here to follow the rules of Prince Shredder. I am a follower of the Deathgalien, and I serve to make planets conform so they can work for Prince Shredder." Shellmaster explained. 

"Why would anyone want to conform for evil? That makes no sense." Brent said. 

"Let me tell you four, you'll end up like that fool if you try to go against me." Shellmaster said as he pointed to the person on the ground. It was Dillon, and he was unconscious. 

The other rangers rushed to their friend's side. Brent used lightning powers so shock Dillon into consciousness. When Dillon was brought back to a stable state of mind, Jace was frantic.

"Dillon! Why would you try to fight Shellmaster all by yourself? Why didn't you call us for help?" The red ranger asked. 

"I told you, I don't need help. I can do things by myself." 

"Stop saying that! Everyone needs help. The five of us work together as a team and help each other."

Shellmaster blasted the team. "If neither five of you will conform, I'll have to destroy all of you."

"Then go ahead!" Sarah shouted. 

The rangers morphed and fought Shellmaster. Dillon and Jace used a combo attack to finish off Shellmaster. When Shellmaster was down, Nalia beamed down and inserted a growth coin into his slot and then she beamed away. 

The zords were summoned and the three rings appeared. Jace went through one, but the other two were left up there. Ariana and Dillon went through the last two and the three formed the CubeKing Megazord 1-4-5 form.

Like the last time, the megazord and the remaining two zords attacked the monster. When Shellmaster was defeated for good, the rangers returned to Jace's home. 

Dillon sat alone in the backyard. Jace made his way to him and sat next to him on the bench. He offered the piece of journal to the green ranger. 

"You had the missing piece?" Dillon asked.

"I did. Don't be mad, but I read it." Jace admitted. 

"Why did you?"

"I'm sorry. But it's okay, I know about your feelings."

"You do?" Dillon asked nervously as he wandered if Jace really knew. 

"Yeah. It's okay if you have feelings for Ariana of Sarah. They're attractive girls, I would feel something for them too."

"You're right, I do having feelings for one of them." Dillon lied. 

"Now, let's go eat with the others."

The rangers spent the rest of the day talking to each other. Of course, Dillon didn't tell the truth about that journal piece. He just didn't know how the others would react if they knew what he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the story. If you have ideas for future chapters, please feel free to leave them.


	3. About a Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana and Jace visit the mall, and a monster appears. Sarah finds out something about Dillon. Ariana reveals something to Jace.

Ariana woke up in her and Sarah's room. She saw that Sarah wasn't in her bed, so she thought that the blue ranger was downstairs. Ariana got out of her own bed and began greeting dressed for the day. 

When Ariana reached the bottom step, she looked around and saw her team. Sarah was at the kitchen table drinking water, Brent hung from the ceiling fan above the table, Jace cooked breakfast at the stove, and Dillon wrote in his journal on the living room couch. Ariana smiled. She knows that every one of them are different, but it was the differences that made them seem normal to each other. 

"Ariana, come sit down. Breakfast is ready." Jace said. The others all gathered around and ate. 

"What are the plans for today?" Asked Brent. 

"I just want to stay here." Commented Dillon. 

"I want to go to the mall." Ariana said. 

"What do you plan on doing at the mall?" Jace asked the white ranger. 

"Look around and maybe buy stuff."

"With what money? None of you four have any American money."

"Can't you pay for my stuff?"

"No. I don't have any money. If you want to buy stuff, you have to figure out a way to pay."

In space, the Deathgalien generals gathered around their prince. Prince Shredder stood as his generals got down on their knees.

"Generals, listen closely." Stated the prince. "While I was watching over Earth, I noticed the white Zoo Ranger is on her way to what she calls a mall. She is by herself, which is the perfect opportunity to attack her."

"Master, don't you think that we should wait until the others are with her?" Bloxer asked. 

"Why would we wait for them?"

"So we could attack all five at one time."

"No. We will attack her now." Prince Shredder said as pulled out a crossbow. "This is no ordinary weapon. This is a monster that will be activated as soon as the ranger touches it. She won't know what will hit her. Nalia, teleport this into one of the mall shops."

"As you wish." Nalia said as she teleported the crossbow into a toy store. 

Down at the mall, Ariana wandered throughout all the shops. She tried on various new outfits in a clothing store, but didn't buy anything. When she reached the fountain, she heard someone stop behind her. She turned around and noticed that the person was Jace. 

"Jace, what made you decide to come here?" She asked. 

"I didn't want you to be all by yourself without a strong man to help you." Jace said as he flexed his arm. 

"Stop it. I'm glad you're here because I found this amazing pastry store. I want to eat some small cakes, but I don't have any money."

"Don't worry, I buy it."

The two made their way to the pastry store and they ordered cupcakes. Jace took the paper off of both and Ariana licked the frosting off of hers.

"How long are you and the others here?" Jace asked. 

"Until we defeat the Deathgalien. We don't know how long that will take, but we hope it doesn't last long."

"Why not? Don't you and the others like Earth?"

"We love this place, but we love our home too. Besides, my friends and I are outsiders who don't fit in here."

"You don't have to fit in here. Earth is meant to be a place where all different kinds of people are brought together to be friends."

"Jace, you're right."

"Thanks. But can't you go back home if you wanted to?"

"What do you mean?"

"The area where you and the others landed when you four arrived on Earth has a large cube floating in the middle of it. Each side has a slot which looks like it can hold our SwitchCubes."

"We could go through that to get home, but we can't. We need all six SwitchCubes to activate that portal."

"So there is another ranger?"

"Yes. My mom told me there was a sixth member of her team, but he got sucked into the human world alongside your ancestor."

"That's great. All we need to do is find the sixth member and then you all could go back to your world."

"Jace, there's a problem with that. We can't go home until we defeat the Deathgalien. The others and I made a deal that we wouldn't leave until our mission is completed."

"That's great. But what will happen with me when we defeat the Deathgalien?"

"Either you can stay here, or you can come live in my world."

"Thanks for the offer. I'll have to think about it." Jace said and smiled as the two of them ate their cupcakes.

Back at the house, Dillon sat on the couch with his journal in his hand. Sarah sneaked up behind him and secretly read a page. She gasped at what she read, which quickly made Dillon close his journal and turn around. 

Sarah slowly walked to the front of the couch and stood in front of Dillon. Dillon placed his journal on the table behind him. He looked disappointed at his friend. 

"Why would you read my journal?" He asked.

"To be fair, I only read one page." Said the blue ranger. 

"It doesn't matter how much you read. You still invaded my privacy."

"I'm so sorry. I just wanted to know what you've been writing."

"Why?"

"Because you hardly ever talk to any of us, and we're your friends. I was starting to think that something might be wrong with you."

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Then why aren't you talking to anyone? Why are you constantly writing in your journal?"

"Because I'm going through something that none of you will understand! I'm afraid to tell anyone, so I write down how I feel in my journal."

"Dillon, you can't bottle things up like this. You have to talk to someone."

"But none of you will understand what I'm going through. Even if I tell any of you, all of you will make fun of me."

"I promise that no one will ever make fun of you. You got to trust us."

"If I tell you my secret, will you promise not to tell any of the others? Especially the boys?"

"I promise."

"Sarah, I'm gay."

Sarah smiled and gave her friend a hug. Dillon put a confused looked on his face. When Sarah pulled away, she looked around to make sure Brent wasn't close enough to hear. 

"So, who's the guy you like?" Sarah asked. 

"What makes you think I like a guy?"

"Because you didn't want me telling the boys. So you either have a crush on Jace or Brent."

"I'm not telling you."

"So you do have a crush on one of them. Don't worry, I still won't tell anyone."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not. There's no reason for me to be mad."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

At the mall, Ariana and Jace entered a toy store. Jace immediately went to a wall and leaned on it, and Ariana ran throughout the store like a child. 

"Ariana, you can't run indoors." Jace said and laughed. 

"I'm sorry, but this store is amazing!"

"I don't see anything in here that you need."

Jace made his way to a bin that was in the middle of the store. Ariana joined him and the two rummaged through the toys.

"What's this?" Asked Ariana as she pointed to the crossbow. 

"I don't know, but it looks dangerous. I have no idea why something like that is in this store."

Ariana picked up the crossbow, and the item glowed. The crossbow transformed itself into a monster that attacked the mall. 

"We have to get that monster outside." Jace stated. 

The two rangers fought the monster from inside the mall, then they somehow reached the parking lot. The three made their way to a location where citizens wouldn't be in danger. 

Dillon, Sarah, and Brent showed up already morphed. The other two Rangers morphed and the team fought together against the villain. 

"I am CrossArrow, a powerful monster set out to destroy you rangers so the Deathgalien can conform this planet." Said the monster.

"You and your evil companions will never rule our planet. My team and I our here to protect Earth from evil like you." Brent told CrossArrow. 

The rangers fought CrossArrow to the point where the only two Rangers left were Brent and Ariana. The two rangers used their special powers together. With a combination attack of lightning and snow powers, CrossArrow fell to the ground. Nalia slipped a growth coin into CrossArrow's slot and went away as CrossArrow grew gaint.

The zords appeared and attacked CrossArrow. The CubeKing Megazord 1-4-5 mode was formed. The rangers dodged each attack and fought hard. In the end, the Zoo Rangers defeated CrossArrow. 

In space, Price Shredder threw a hissy fit and screamed at the top of his lungs. He paced around the main room with his hands being thrown around in the air. Bloxer walked in carrying the crossbow. 

"Master, look at this." Bloxer said as he held the crossbow to Prince Shredder. 

"Bloxer, can't you see that I'm angry?"

"But we still have the crossbow."

"What good does the crossbow have to offer us? CrossArrow is already destroyed." Said the prince as a stopped and stood in front of Bloxer. 

"This crossbow still has evil energy in it, so we can probably use it again in the future."

"Whatever. Just leave and don't bother me for the rest of the day."

At Jace's house, the rangers celebrated by having a huge dinner. Brent and Sarah had a race around the backyard, Jace cooked the food, Dillon stayed away from the others, and Ariana stayed close to Jace. Ariana noticed Dillon away from them, so she went to talk to the green ranger. 

"Dillon, what's wrong?" Ariana asked. 

"Nothing." Replied Dillon. 

"If this is about you being gay, no one will care."

Dillon became shocked. "How do you know about that?"

"Sarah told me, but I promise I won't tell the other boys."

"You and Sarah must keep my sexuality a secret."

"Why can't we tell Brent and Jace?"

"Because Brent is my best friend, and I don't know how he will react." That's all that Dillon said about it, which made Ariana realize something.

"You have a crush on Jace." Ariana whispered. "That's the reason you don't want him knowing. It must feel good that you share a bed with him."

"Ariana, just please don't tell the other boys. And it does feel good sharing a bed with him."

"Your secret is safe with me, and Sarah. I'm obviously telling her about you liking Jace."

"Alright, but only tell her."

Ariana and Dillon walked backed to the group and smelled the food that Jace cooked. The team ate and had fun together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for future chapters, please leave them in the comments.


	4. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new zord is found. Sarah and Brent find something about themselves. Jace and Dillon reveal their true feelings.

Brent ran around the yard trying to catch a ball that Sarah had thrown. After searching the whole area, Brent couldn't find the red ball. Sarah helped out, but the two of them couldn't find the item. 

Rustling from the oak tree was heard. In an instant, Ariana popped out of the tree and landed on one of the branches. She had the ball in her hands.

"Looking for this?" Ariana asked. 

"How did you get it? And why are you in the tree?" Sarah asked. 

"I'm in here to practice my hiding ability. For the other question, the ball landed in this tree when you last threw it. Might I say, this is a really bouncy ball."

"Can I have the ball?" Brent asked. "I want to play with it."

"Does the little kitty want his ball back?" Teased Ariana. 

"Don't make cat jokes. By the way, you're also a cat."

"Whatever." She said as she threw the ball back down. 

Inside the house, Jace sat on his bed writing in a little book. His red pencil moved fast as he wrote down each word. He had a concentrated look on his face. 

_Dear Journal,_

_For the past week, my life has been strange. Four totally weird people entered my life and changed it for the better. By better, I mean that I became a Power Ranger._

_I couldn't believe my new life as a ranger, the red ranger. I fight monster regular, I protect my world, and I get an awesome suit to wear while I fight. I will admit that the monster are tough, but my team and I are tougher._

_Speaking of my team, the four others are the most energetic, fun, and loving people that I have ever met. Each one is unique and special in their own way._

_First, there's Brent. He's the yellow ranger of the group. His energetic energy has its ups and downs. He can sometimes forget he's fighting a monster because he gets over excited. He also controls the power of lightning. Surprisingly, he somehow is afraid of thunderstorms, which makes him jump on top of the ceiling, or into my and Dillon's bed._

_Speaking of Dillon, he's the green ranger. He and I do share a bed, but only because my house doesn't have enough rooms. He has the power to control the element of earth. He keeps to himself most of the time. He stands away from the rest of us, which makes him look cute. By the way, I have a major crush on him. But I'm afraid that he doesn't feel the same way._

_Then there's Sarah. She's the blue ranger. She's a brilliant swimmer and she has the ability to control water. Her snappy attitude makes me smile, which makes her glare at me. She acts like an older sister to Ariana._

_Ariana, the white ranger, is the most innocent of the group. She's nice to almost everybody, and she hardly ever raises her voice. Controlling snow is her power. Even though she may seem like the little sister of the group, she can pack a punch that can knock anyone out._

_The five of us make up the Zoo Rangers, the defenders of Earth. Though, there is one more ranger out in our world. Ariana said there was a sixth, so I believe her. No matter what, I will make sure to be on the look out for any more rangers._

_Back to my crush on Dillon, I hope he never finds out about how I feel about him. The truth is, I think that he has feelings for one of the girls. Yeah, I did say that the girls are attractive, but I only said that because I didn't want him knowing how I felt. If he ever finds out how I feel, I wouldn't know what to do._

_Goodbye, Journal_

Jace read over his journal entry then closed the book. He went over to his dresser and open a drawer. He pushed some sock back and place the journal inside. After making sure the journal was well hidden underneath a pile of socks, Jace left his room.

In space, Prince Shredder walked throughout his ship. He went through each hallway until he ended up down where he kept the monsters.

His eyes wandered around to take sight of each villain, but none so far seemed interesting. That is, until he came to a stop at a door. He looked through the bars and noticed that the monster was boxing. 

"What are you doing, RoundMatch?" Asked the prince. 

"Practicing for when I get my chance to go down to Earth." Replied RoundMatch.

"Today is your lucky day. I'm sending you down."

"Yes! I get to have my chance to try to conform the planet!"

"Not so fast. I don't want you to try to conform the planet."

"Why? Isn't that what you want?"

"It is, but I want something different. I want you to get the rangers to destroy each other."

"I have the perfect plan for that."

Prince Shredder unlocked RoundMatch's door and set him free. RoundMatch beamed down to Earth. He landed inside an empty arena with a wrestling stage with a cage in the center. 

Meanwhile, the Zoo Rangers walked through the forest. They came to the agreement that experiencing nature would help with their inner animal.

While walking through the water, Sarah kept staring at Brent. She secretly has feelings for him, that's why she always play ball with him. 

Brent jumped from tree to tree. He would sometimes swing around the branches and laugh along the way. He noticed Sarah staring at him, so he dropped down next to her. 

"What are you staring at? Me?" Asked Brent. 

"I'm sorry." Replied Sarah. 

"Don't be."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't know why." 

The two didn't know what to do next. They stared into each others eyes with passion. They leaned in close, like they were going to kiss. But before their lips could touch, they heard rustling from in front of them. They quickly pulled away and they saw Jace come through a bush. 

"You two, come over here with the rest of us. We think that we've found a useful item." Stated Jace. 

The three rangers went through a trail to get to an area with a small leaf pile in the middle. Ariana and Dillon were hovering over the pile with the others joined them. The five looked down to see a small cube device. 

"Do you think that this is the sixth SwitchCube?" Jace asked as he held the small cube. 

"It's too small." Answered Ariana. "But it is from our world. Maybe it's useful when it's activated."

"How do we activate it?"

"We just have to wait until it's ready. The cube will decide, not us."

Jace placed the cube in his bag and the team headed back to town. Inside his bag, the cube glowed orange. 

All of a sudden, Sarah and Brent were teleported away from the group. The two landed inside the wrestling cage and looked around at their new surrounding. 

"Welcome to my ring." RoundMatch said. "In here, you two will battle each other until only one of you is left."

"But why would we do that?" Brent asked. 

"Because it's my command from my master. The options are either one of you stay, or both of you are destroyed."

Sarah and Brent looked at each other in sadness. Neither one of them wanted to do this, but they didn't know any way out. 

RoundMatch started getting impatient with the two, so he placed a spell of the two. When the spell hit the rangers, they morphed and started fighting each other.

During the fight, Brent hit Sarah too hard which caused her to demorph. As Sarah fell to the ground, she snapped out of her spell. 

Brent slowly walked toward her. He raised his blaster to her, and he looked into her eyes. Sarah stared into Brent's, and she knew that she needed to do something. 

"Brent, please don't do this." Pleaded Sarah. "This isn't you. You're under a spell by that monster. Please, I know the real you. You're funny, energetic, and protective over us. You would never hurt any of us, especially me. I know how you feel about me, and I feel the same about you. I love you, Brent."

With those words, Brent snapped out of his spell and demorphed. The two rangers hugged things out and the cage disappeared. RoundMatch summoned Wibbles to fight. 

The other three rangers showed up and the team fought the Wibbles. During the fight, RoundMatch escaped. Dillon and Jace followed RoundMatch into the city. 

Soon, the team was reunited and defeated RoundMatch, for the first time. But when he grew giant, the rangers had a hard time battling him. 

The Megazord wasn't enough. When the Rangers thought that they couldn't win, the cube that they found glowed orange again. It made its way to the front of the Megazord and grew to the size of the other zords. When it opened up, it was a giraffe. 

"A giraffe zord. Nice." Stated Ariana. 

"What do we do with it?" Dillon asked.

Suddenly, the new zord attacked RoundMatch with its blaster mouth. Then the zord attached itself to the Megazord like a blaster. The rangers used their new zord as the finishing attack and won. 

Back at the house, Jace rummaged through his sock drawer and couldn't find his journal. He freaked out and started tearing up the room. That's when he saw Dillon in the doorway reading it. 

"Why do you have my journal?" Jace asked. 

"I thought it was mine. The two look alike. I'm sorry." Apologized Dillon. "Do you really have had a crush on me?"

"Yes. But you probably don't like me in that kind of way."

"You're wrong. I do like you like that. My feelings for you is basically the only thing I write in my journal. I'm in love with you, Jace."

Dillon handed the journal back to Jace. The two boys came close to each other. Jace slowly planted a kiss on Dillon's lips. Jace pulled away and they both smiled. 

In the backyard, Sarah and Brent walked along the area. Brent would sometimes get in ahead, but Sarah would always catch up.

"Did you mean what you said?" Brent asked. "When we were in the cage."

"Every word." Sarah said. 

"What does this mean for the two of us?"

"Whatever we decide."

Sarah and Brent kissed and pulled away. The pair walked back into the house while they held hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you enjoy the story. Please, if you have any ideas, leave them in the comments.


	5. Fairy Tale Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rangers turn into fairy tales and have to figure out a way to brake the spell. Someone from Jace's past appears.

Ariana sat on the living room couch reading a large book. As she flipped through the book, she became more interested with each page. She didn't stop until Jace walked in. 

"What are you reading?" He asked. 

"Just a book that I found in the closet." She replied. 

"I mean, what is the name of the book?"

"Sleeping Beauty. I can't believe that this girl would sleep for such a long time."

"She couldn't help it. She had a curse on her."

"I hope this one has a happy ending like the other books I've read."

"How many books did you read?"

"This is my fifth. I've already finished Hansel and Gretel, Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, and Frozen."

"How did Hansel and Gretel have a happy ending?"

"They escaped the evil witch and destroyed her."

"That's right."

Jace picked up Hansel and Gretel, and flipped through the pages. He even laughed when he read about the children eating the house. 

The rest of the rangers entered and took a book. Dillon grabbed Frozen, Sarah took The Little Mermaid, and Brent had Beauty and the Beast. The three of them skimmed through the books and got an idea of the story. 

"If I had powers of ice, I would hide it too. I don't want people thinking that I'm weird." Dillon said. 

"What's wrong with ice powers?" Ariana snapped at the green ranger. "Are you saying something about me?"

"Of course not. I would just be cold all the time." 

"That's not how it works. You wouldn't be cold unless you use your powers on yourself."

Sarah looked up from her book. "I like Ariel. She's fun and adventurous. She's not afraid to go find true love. She kissed Eric like she had no worries."

"But she did worry a little bit. She made a deal with an evil sea witch that would've ruined her life if she didn't get the kiss in enough time." Stated Jace. 

"I don't care. As long as she has a happy ending, I'm happy." Sarah said as she went back to reading. 

"I feel like I'm the Beast from this story." Said Brent. "I mean, I'm a lion, and he's kind of a lion, possibly. He thinks that he will never find love, but he gets the most beautiful girl in the village. I did too."

"That's sweet." Sarah said as Brent and her kissed.

"I think that we need to practice some." Commented Jace. The others agreed and headed outside to practice. 

In space, Prince Shredder drunk wine from a tall glass as he walked through the area where the monster are kept. He looked throughout all the cells, but couldn't find the one he wanted. 

Rattles were heard around the area. The captives were wanting to be set free. Each one knew that they weren't getting out any time soon, but they still hoped they would. 

Prince Shredder stopped when he arrived in front of a door that was quiet. He looked through the bars and saw the monster reading a very large book. 

"Storytime, what are you doing?" The prince asked. 

"Catching up on the classic stories. There are so many good ones." Storytime said as he looked up from his book. 

Storytime didn't look like the typical monster. He looked like a human, but with a coin slot in his neck. He wore tight clothing that was book themed. 

"Tell me, how would you be useful in conforming Earth?" Asked Prince Shredder. 

"I can turn the citizens into the stories."

"How is that useful?"

"I don't know, but I really want to go down there and fight."

"Alright, but figure out a way to make your power useful."

Prince Shredder unlocked the door and Storytime beamed down to Earth. He landed in the center of the park, and started sending beams to people. 

Ariana strolled through town, wanting to get fresh air. The others stayed at the house, still reading the books. 

She heard loud screams from the distance, and headed toward the noise. She ended up at the park, and saw Storytime in the center. 

"Look what I have here. The white Zoo Ranger. Where's the others?" Asked Storytime.

"They're about to be on their way."

"They won't be if you don't have the ability to contact them."

Storytime blasted Ariana and she fell to the ground. She stayed still, like she was sleeping. She magically placed her hands on her chest and a stone bed was underneath her. 

The other rangers appeared and saw their friend. But before they could do anything about it, Storytime blasted them. 

With the blast, each ranger turned into something different. Jace became dressed as a German child, Sarah turned into a mermaid, Brent transformed into a beast, and Dillon was placed in a sparkly blue suit with snow flowing around him. Sarah suddenly gasped for air. She quickly placed herself in the nearby pond. 

"What did you do to us?" Jace asked with a thick German accent. "And why do I sound like this?"

"Why isn't Ariana moving?" Dillon asked. 

"There's a simple explanation for all of this." Storytime said. "My power is to turn people into fairy tales."

"What does that have to do with conforming the planet?" Sarah asked. 

"I don't know! I haven't figured that out yet. Before any of you ask, the only way to break the spell is to act out the ending to the story that I turned you into." Said Storytime as he exited, leaving the rangers by themselves.

The rangers looked at one another, knowing that some of the stories end with kissing. And they worried that the kiss wouldn't be with the person that they want it to be with. 

"So, how am I going to act out the ending to my story?" Brent, who is a beast, asked the group. "Beauty and the Beast ends with the rose running out of pedals and Beast dying. He turns human again and dances with the girl. But how am I going to do that?"

"I don't know." Dillon said. "My story ends with an act of true love."

"All least all I have to do is get a kiss of true love." Sarah stated. "Brent, come over and kiss me."

Brent did what he was told and went over to his girlfriend. He leaned down and kissed her. To their surprise, she stayed a mermaid. 

"What?" Exclaimed Sarah. "Why didn't it work?"

"Do you love me?" Brent asked with tears forming in his eyes.

"Of course I do. I love you with every bone I have."

Jace stepped forward. "What about Ariana? She needs a kiss of true love to woke up and brake the spell."

The group stared at each other in silence. Each one of them knew that Ariana hasn't met anyone since she arrived on Earth. They knew that Ariana's spell would be the hardest.

In space, the Deathgalien crew and Storytime stood and the main room. Prince Shredder stood in front of Storytime. 

"I don't know where you're heading with your plan, but I don't like it." Said the prince. "If you don't make your power useful, I'll destroy you myself."

"I promise that my power will be useful. I blasted all the rangers and they're already having trouble figuring out how to brake the spell. Now that I think about it, if they don't brake the spell by midnight, they'll be stuck that way forever. They also can't morph while they're stuck this way."

"I think i understands what you're saying."

"If the rangers get stuck like fairy tales, they can no longer fight back and another monster can conform Earth."

"Storytime, I knew that you would realize how your power can be useful. All we have to do is wait."

Down on Earth, Dillon walked around the farmers market. Whenever he passed by fruit, he would accidentally freeze them with his snow powers. After a while, he left and went walking back to the park. 

Sarah laid in the park pond and splashed water on herself. If Brent couldn't kiss her out of the spell, she didn't know who will. 

Brent walked through a close by flower patch and pick a random flower. He didn't notice what kind, but all he did was pick the pedals off slowly. 

Jace sat in a bench with his head low. He couldn't figure out a way to find and destroy a witch. 

The whole time, the group watched Ariana. She had the hardest one of them all. How would they find her true love to kiss her?

Brent walked and sat down next to Sarah. He was still picking pedals off the flowers. He and Sarah stared into each other's eyes. 

"What does it mean?" Sarah asked. 

"What does what mean?" Brent asked back. 

"What does our relationship mean? If you're not my true love, then who is?"

Brent became sad. "I am your true love, and you're mine."

"Then why didn't my spell brake? Why am I still a mermaid?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out."

As Brent was about to pull the last pedal out of the flower, Sarah placed her hand on it. The two pulled the last pedal out together. As they did, Brent dropped on the ground. He then turned back to his normal self and got up. 

His and Sarah's eyes widened as they saw the transformation. They looked down and noticed that the flower was a red rose. 

"Brent, you did it!" Shouted Sarah. 

"No, we did it." He said as the two smiled and laughed. 

Brent was so happy, he kissed Sarah. Sarah turned back normal with the kiss. She walked out of the pond and pulled Brent up. 

"How did that happen?" Brent asked. "How come it didn't work the first time?"

"I guess because the first kiss wasn't true and passionate. The second was."

Brent held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Sarah grabbed his hand and the two slow danced in the park. Brent held Sarah close to him and wouldn't let her go. 

Dillon watched his friends dance, which made him sad. He wasn't for sure on where his relationship stood with him and Jace. They agreed that they were dating, but was it true love? 

As Dillon watched, the snow surrounding him reached the tree branch above him. The branch became frozen and began to brake. 

Jace looked up for a second and noticed the tree branch snap and fall. He quickly jumped up and pushed Dillon to the side. As a result, he ended up underneath the branch. 

Jace stayed under the branch without any motion. Dillon ran to him and held him in his hands. He cried hard and the tears fell on Jace's head. 

As Dillon was crying, he glowed and turned back to normal. He saw himself and figured that what Jace did was true love. The fact that he would risk his life for him must be love. 

Jace slightly started to move. Dillon was quick to respond and move the branch off of Jace. Jace stood up and held Dillon close. 

Before any of the rangers could do anything, Storytime appeared. He pulled out a sword and started fighting them. Sarah, Brent, and Dillon morphed and attacked. 

During the battle, Jace grabbed Dillon's sword and fought Storytime himself. Storytime was soon defeated, which made Jace turn back to his regular self. 

"How did you do that?" Sarah asked. 

"Maybe I didn't need a witch, maybe I needed an evil person and defeat them." Jace stated. 

Nalia came down, slipped a growth coin in Storytime's slot, and went back to space. Storytime grew and the rangers called the zords. 

The Megazord was formed and the rangers fought Storytime. The giraffe blaster was used to win. After the fight, the four rangers returned to the park and surrounded Ariana. 

A circle was formed around the white ranger. Tears were coming out of each pair of eyes. They were so upset, they didn't notice a boy behind them. 

When Dillon looked up, he saw the boy. The others saw him too and became curious and alert, except Jace. 

"Excuse me, but I might be able to help." The boy said. 

The boy walked and stood at Ariana's head. He bent down and planted a kiss on her lips. Instantly, Ariana woke up and the stone bed disappeared. She looked at her friends and gave them hugs. She then saw the boy and smiled. 

"Thanks for kissing me and waking me up." Ariana said. 

"No problem." Replied the boy. 

"What's your name?"

"His name is Steven." Said Jace. 

"How do you know him?" Brent asked. 

"He's my childhood friend. I haven't seen him in a year." Stated the red ranger as he and Steven hugged. 

The five rangers and Steven went back to Jace's house. Arrangements were made to where Steven would live there and sleep on the living room couch. 

That night, Steven and Ariana sat on the couch. Ariana smiled, and Steven held her hand. 

"How did you know where I was and how did you know that you were my true love?" Ariana asked. 

"I saw a fight happening in the park, so I went there. I knew that I was your true love because of a feeling I have. It's a strong feeling." Steven explained. 

"Luckily, I have a strong feeling about us."

The two leaned in and kissed. When they pulled away, they smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the story. I really need ideas. Any ideas will do. If you have any, please leave them in the comments.


End file.
